


Lost in Denmark, With Denmark

by louise_lawliet



Series: Hetalia Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anko Family (Hetalia), Denmark has no sense of direction, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, Getting Lost, Minor Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Oneshot, Other, Teenage Iceland, World Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lawliet/pseuds/louise_lawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark is lost in Denmark<br/>Norway is ready to kill Denmark<br/>Iceland doesn't want to be in Denmark</p><p>Will they ever get to the World meeting?<br/>Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Denmark, With Denmark

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hetalia One-Shot starring the Nordics :P  
> I hope to write a few one shots so hopefully this is the start.
> 
> I will carry on my other stories, updating them when I can ^^
> 
> Any comments/advice is welcome and thanks for reading!

“Admit it, we’re lost.”

“NOPE! Just follow m- ACK!”

A sharp tug on the tie that hung around the Dane’s neck promptly brought him to silence as a more than irritated Norwegian then continued to glare at the fellow Nordic nation as they walked along the small, country path that they had possibly been walking along for hours. Norway didn't know, but what he did know was that he was almost ready to completely strangle Denmark. Almost.

“We have been following you for the past several hours and we still haven’t reached the meeting, idiot!” he snapped, his usual quiet nature disappearing for the moment as frustration began to take over his mind. How had they managed to get so lost? In Denmark’s own country for heaven’s sake. How a nation could not know his way around his own country, Norway couldn't even work it out. He knew the Danish man was a halfwit but he didn't realise how much of an imbecile he actually was. However, true to his carefree self, he flashed Norway a wide grin and freed himself from the current ‘death grip’ on his tie.

“Come on Nor, it’s not like you haven’t gotten lost before!” he chimed, turning forward and marching onward, much to the Norwegians dismay.

“At least he admitted it,” he supposed, mumbling to himself and letting an exasperated sigh pass his lips and turned behind to glance at the younger nation who was tailing the both of them.

“Iceland, you’re lagging behind.” He called as the silver haired nation brought his attention away from the Puffin currently perched on his shoulder to look at the other male.

“Whatever,” the Icelander sighed as he waved off the blondes words as he slowly dragged his feet towards Norway. Norway just rolled his eyes at the other and watched his approach. It was much easier travelling with the pair of them when Iceland was younger. The little Island nation wouldn't refuse a request or back chat his older brother. He would agree to almost everything the Norwegian asked of him, and funnily enough, so did the Dane to a certain extent. However over the recent years, and Iceland becoming older, the dynamics of the little ‘family’ had drastically changed. Iceland had become much more reclusive and quiet (even more so than Norway himself) when the Nordics were together. Removing himself from many situations, more often than not, involving the 5 Nordic nations. Notably ones that involved Denmark and Norway. It confused him to no end. Was it just Iceland experiencing ‘teenage rebellion’ as Sweden put it? Probably, or maybe his little brother was hiding something? He hadn't a clue.

“Don’t talk to me like that, lillebror.”

“And don’t call me that!” he growled as he pushed passed Norway and trudged forward as so he was now walking between the two older nations. Norway was dumbfounded, he was used to Iceland’s outbursts but he certainly wasn't usually that snappy. Norway just shrugged and continued to walk onwards. Denmark, having heard the others little spat had stopped a little way ahead of the pair and was watching them both.

“Hey Icey, what’s up?” he asked as the Icelandic nations pace quickened as he passed the taller blonde, completely ignoring his question. Denmark was about to speak again until the Puffin perched on the youngers shoulder gave a sharp squawk in his direction, he quickly thought better than to antagonise that bird. He could be a frightening animal if he got mad, the Dane knew that one all too well.

"Oh," he audibly sighed, as he simply waited for Norway to catch him up, occasionally glancing at back over toward Iceland who was quite a few metres away before the other Nordic reached him. "Someone's pissy today," he mumbled, earning a light smack around the ear from the Norwegian.

"Well, if you hadn't gotten us lost, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place," Norway growled, glancing at Denmark who currently had his hand over his face with a slightly horrified expression splashed across his features. 

"I told you, we aren't lost!" he exclaimed, quickly turning to walk onward but quickly a hand reached out returning him to look at Norway. 

"You even admitted to being lost!" he growled, bringing his hand away from the Dane to rub his temples. These two really would drive him insane. He couldn't fathom what made him stay with them to be honest. But he did.

"Define Lost," Denmark grinned, patting the shorter male's shoulder before continuing, "Anyway, sup with Icey? He seems off." It seemed Norway wasn't the only one to notice the Icelanders odd behaviour. Well, it proved that something must have been bothering the young nation. 

"I don't know. He's been acting odd for a while. Sve said it was probably just teenage angst or something." he answered as the pair set off in pursuit of said Iceland. "But I'm not sure."

"Aw, is Nor missing baby Icey?" the Danishman taunted, quickly earning another smack around the head. Laughing as the Norwegian continued to send a death glare his way. Denmark wasn't used to all these facial expressions being sent his way, the usual stoic look of the man had rarely been seen on this escapade. Maybe he should get them lost more often.

"I just wish he'd talk to us." Norway mumbled as he looked ahead towards the Icelandic nation, seeing he wasn't too far ahead now. He mustn't be walking very quickly if they had already caught him up somewhat.

"Oh yeah, like you talk to us Mr 'I'm so aloof'!" this again lead to the Norwegian gripping the Dane's tie, however he refrained from tugging on it as he had previously. The threat was enough to silence the taller Nordic. Laughing internally (because he wouldn't entertain Denmark and laugh out loud) Norway released the tie and continued on, determined to find out what was bothering his younger brother.

“Iceland!” Norway shouted, the nation in question completely ignoring the other and continued to talk to Mr Puffin. The Puffin on the other hand did turn his head but quickly returned it to his master and listened on. Walking quickly, almost at a jog, he caught up with his younger brother and spoke again, “Iceland, why are you ignoring me?”“Norway..” he acknowledged, both he and Mr Puffin turning to look at him, “What do you want?” “Lillebror, what’s wrong? You've been acting weird recently.” The Norwegian kept his statement simple and to the point, he didn't want Iceland to go off on a tangent that didn't have anything to do with the question. He wanted a straight, simple answer. Iceland’s violet eyes quickly glanced toward his pet and then back to the blonde, reaching up to pet the animal and running his fingers through the soft, black feathers that his pet had.

“Nothing, I don’t know what you mean Norway.” 

' _Of course he doesn't.'_  He mentally sighed, it could be true. Iceland could be just growing up, experiencing the teenage angst that almost all nations experienced. He wasn't a little kid any more, although Norway sometimes wished he was. It was hard to imagine the teen before him was once a small, vulnerable child. It had been a few hundred years since then, now Iceland was an Independent nation.

“You sure? You just have been distant around us all. Me, Den, Sve and even Finland.”

“Like you can talk.” Iceland retorted. Well it was true, Norway wasn't exactly the life of the party, preferring to remain quiet rather than indulge the overly excitable Dane in whatever idiotic conversation he decided to sprout of to the world on a particular day.

"Guess you are just growing up," the Norwegian mused, Iceland feeling his face heating up in embarrassment at the words. He hated it when the other Nordics spoke to him like that, like he was a child. It was true he was the youngest, but he didn't like that fact.

"Stop saying that Norge!" he said, flustered and turning back away from the older man. Making Norway chuckle slightly as he did so. 

"Guess Sve was right, you're just an angsty teenager," 

"Norway I swear to god! I don't want to be here and I just wanted peace and quiet but now you're talking and treating me like a child and it's annoying!"

Norway did enjoy annoying the small Icelander, although he was almost as tall as the older man himself. Watching the agitated Island nation did amuse him, almost as much as the Danish man did. Speaking of the Dane, where was he? He hadn't seen the mess of blonde hair since catching up with Iceland. He knew the man had a bad sense of direction, but in his own country? That was pushing it.

"NORGEEEEEEEE," Speak of the devil. The shrilled screech of his name caused Norway to turn and look briefly behind him, seeing Denmark running toward them. The messy blonde quickly caught the pair up and beamed, "I know where we are!!"

"Oh really?" Norway gave him a sceptical look and folded his arms, Iceland doing a somewhat similar thing with an added eye roll. "Go on then." he added, inviting the Dane to continue.

"Good News, we are somewhere near Copenhagen!" the words brought a few sighs of relief to the pair until Iceland asked "And the bad news?"

"Well, somewhere near means 10 miles. If we walk quickly we'll catch the end of the meeting!!"

And in that moment Norway knew, he was now ready to strangle Denmark.


End file.
